finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
F'lhaminn Qesh
F'lhaminn Qesh is a character from Final Fantasy XIV. A Miqo'te, she was widely renowned as the Songstress of Ul'dah before her retirement. Afterward, she joined the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and later she was a collaborator of Troupe Falsiam. Profile Appearance F'lhaminn is a keeper of the moon Miqo'te with white hair and pink eyes. She wears a purple dress with gold trimmings and a pink skirt. Personality F'lhaminn is seen as a caring adoptive mother to Minfilia, having taken her in when she was younger. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV F'lhaminn—the Songstress of Ul'dah—and her lover Niellefresne—whom she called Nielle—set a beast loose at a parade in the hopes of gaining political power by putting the beast down quickly. The beast ended up killing several people, including Ascilia's father Warburton Warde. After hearing about Warburton's death from Thancred, F'lhaminn begins to feel guilty about her role in this, and plans on taking Ascilia in her care. Before she can however Corguevais takes the girl to black brush in an attempt to take her back to Ala Mhigo. F'lhaminn arrives after everyone else and admits her fault to Ascilia, only for her to call out in hatred. Corguevais blows a horn summoning a horde of coblyns and takes off on a chocobo carriage leaving Ascilia behind. The horde of cobylns attack Ascilia, but F'lhaminn comes in to shield her from the blows rendering her unconscious. After the battle she is taken to Frondale's Phrontistery to recover, once she wakes up she tells the group to find Thancred as he might know of the coming threat. F'lhaminn overhears that Nielle plans on resurrecting Warburton and in spite of her injuries rushes out to find and stop him. Along the way she meets Thancred, and he looks for him in her stead. Wrought with grief after discovering her lover dead, she believed him to be asleep to keep carrying on. Only after raising Ascilia did she accept that he was truly dead.''Stormblood Quest- Do Goldsmiths Dream of Gilded Sheep The Goldsmith quest line revolves around a story of F'lhaminn and Colbernoux, Niellefresne's brother; F'lhaminn's difficulty accepting his loss; and Colbernoux's feelings for her and for his brother. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn F'lhaminn was thought perished in the Calamity, but her body was never found. It is eventually revealed that she did survive, and roamed the land for years. After the Warrior of Light saves her from a ravaging Goobbue, F'lhaminn agrees to plead the case to move the Scions of the Seventh Dawn to Mor Dhona, on one condition: to help her gather the final ingredient to her perfume. After her perfume is done, she returns to The Waking Sands to see her daughter. She convinces Minfilia to relocate to Mor Dhona and joins them in their new base, The Rising Stones, where she cooks Ul'dahn cuisines for them. F'lhaminn was able to warn Tataru to run and escape the coming Crystal Braves and Brass Blades forces. Ocher Boulder in the Rising Stones reveals that F'lhaminn has escaped to Thavnair under the protection of his brother, Hoary Boulder. Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Some time after the incident where a rebel faction seized control of the Vault in Ishgard, Tataru Taru receives word that F'lhaminn, Hoary Boulder, and Coultenet are on their way back to Eorzea. The Warrior of Light is forced to tell her that Minfilia is still missing, a fact which distresses her, though she remains calm, trusting the Scions. F'lhaminn then rejoins the others at the Rising Stones. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood F'lhaminn is a part of the Alchemist quest line. During an investigation into the enchanted blade Heartstrike, Severian and the Warrior of Light check the body of Niellefresne at F'lhaminn's permission. The blade has killed him but prevented his body from decomposing. After F'lhaminn says her final good-byes to him, the Heartstrike is destroyed, thus breaking the curse on him and returning him to aether. F'lhaminn gifts the Doman Adventurers' Guild with matching hats before they depart for the Doman Enclave. She had considered the four children her own. Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers'' In the Dancer quest line, it's revealed that during her stay in Thavnair, F'lhaminn met Nashmeira—whom she called Meira—and became fast friends, helping her to plan Troupe Falsiam's tour of Eorzea. At the end of their tour, she meets the Warrior of Light again, and tells them how surprised she was when she learned they'd joined the troupe as a dancer. After learning of Minfilia's final passing, F'lhaminn asks the Warrior of Light to accompany her to the Church of Saint Adama Landama, where Minfilia's father is buried. Together, they bury a gemstone that had special meaning to Minfilia and say their final goodbyes. Gallery F'lhaminn_Legacy.jpg|F'lhaminn in version 1.0. Trivia * Although F'lhaminn has a seeker of the sun name, she has the appearance of a keeper of the moon, in an interview with Koji Fox, he says its possible shes of mixed heritage. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Miqo'te